By way of brief background, there are two major families of fuzzers currently in use. One family of fuzzers are commonly known as blackbox fuzzers, which generally require no information about the software target that will be tested. The other family of fuzzers are commonly known as whitebox fuzzers, which typically perform some level of instrumentation and dynamic analysis of the software target execution. Whitebox fuzzers are generally better than blackbox fuzzers at finding security issues in a software target, but also typically have many limitations that can make whitebox fuzzing challenging to use. One common limitation of a whitebox fuzzer is fuzzing a networked software target. A conventional whitebox fuzzer can be unable to fuzz a networked software target and can be limited to a single-file-consuming software target. Using whitebox fuzzing technology with complex network software targets is a much needed technology leap.